


Waiting Rooms

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, matt whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: When Matt's hurt on the job, Sylvie and the rest of 51 are stuck waiting for news.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Waiting Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Another [tumblr prompt](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com) Angst 41 - "This isn't what I wanted to happen"

The waiting room was quiet as a morgue, the members of 51 assembled and waiting for news. Sylvie sat there, her fingers intertwining with each other as she waited for news. Every few moments she twisted her rings, staring down at her hands.

They’d been on a squatters call, and she’d left with Gianna and a patient before news came over her radio that Matt had been injured and they were bringing him to Med. As soon as they’d arrived she’d pulled the ambo out of service, waiting to see her husband be brought in. It wasn’t pretty, they’d brought him straight through into Trauma, and then immediately up to surgery. The rest of the house had arrived shortly after, crowding around her to give her support. All she wanted to do was scream at them and ask what’d happened, but instead she sat there, waiting.

Severide came in with the rest of squad, and he took the seat beside her, in between her and Stella. He held her hand, and she let her husband’s best friend give her comfort. Halstead had been out and told her it’d probably be a couple of hours, and she was trying to keep that in her head as she sat. After an hour she stood, going into the ladies room down the hall.

She’d promised herself she’d keep it together, but as soon as she sat on the toilet her tears started falling. She knew he was careful and she knew he did everything right, but they had a dangerous job. Before too long, Stella was in the cubicle with her, wrapping arms around her.

“Sssh, it’s gonna be ok. He’ll be fine. We all know Casey can survive anything. We pulled him out quickly. The fire was in the basement and it spread, he fell through the floor in there, but he was out in a minute or so. Kelly wasn’t going to leave him down there.” Knowing even the basics of what had happened helped. She knew in her heart that Matt wouldn’t have done anything stupid, but hearing it helped a little bit.

Stella helped her clean her face, and then brought her back outside. Sylvie had only sat on the seat again when Marcel came out, his face grave.

“Mrs. Casey?” He asked, and she stood, the rest of the house standing beside her. He looked at her, eyeing up her paramedic’s uniform and the rest of the firefighters behind her.

“Your husband had a broken rib from the fall that pierced his lung. He lost a lot of blood on scene, so we had to perform a thoracotomy on him to clear up any bone shards and repair his lung. We managed to do it without removing any of his lung, so we’re hopeful that when he makes a full recovery he’ll be able to go back to work in a few weeks. He got lucky, he was pulled out quickly enough that we were able to get him fixed up.” Sylvie managed a smile at his words, and the firefighters around her held onto her.

“Can we go up and see him?” Her smile got wider at the nod she got.

“You plus one other at a time, Mrs. Casey. We’ll need to keep him calm, so the two people are all he can have.” Sylvie turned to the house at his words.

“I’m going up with Kelly, organise a visiting schedule among yourselves. I’ll send him back down in ten minutes for the next visitor.” She followed Marcel to the recovery room, and stood at the door for a moment, Kelly at her back. She’d seen Matt in hospital before, treated him multiple times for cuts and bruises herself, but this just hit differently.

He was still asleep when Kelly left to go downstairs, and Sylvie just nodded at him when he said he was going downstairs.

“I had plans for after shift, you know. This isn’t what I wanted to happen. I wanted you to be awake when I said it, but I’m pregnant, baby. Found out yesterday. I set the doctor’s appointment for after next shift, I wanted you to be there when we got to hear the heartbeat for the first time. Now I’ll have to move it thanks to you going and falling through a floor. It’s gonna be hard enough to get in, but it'll be worth it to hear that heartbeat.”

She held onto his hand, watching as his chest rose and fall. Boden was next through the doors, and seeing his expression of pain looking at the two of them made her want to cry.

“Any sign of him waking up, Brett?” She appreciated his no nonsense tone, and even more appreciated that he used her work surname rather than Mrs. Casey. She loved being Mrs. Casey, but hated hearing it as if it was a negative coming from the doctors.

“Nothing yet. Matt never tolerates anaesthesia well, he always stays out longer than they think he will. It’s a waiting game now. Shouldn’t be long I think.” Boden took the seat beside her, his calming presence helping her stay strong in her seat.

“This is the hardest part of our jobs. We can run into burning buildings, rescue people, be there at the start and the end of life. We’re doers, that’s what being in CFD means. But that means when one of our own is hurt, we’re stuck here watching and waiting, and we’re not good at that. But you can do it. It’s what makes you a good PIC who knows what to do in a crisis, and it’s what makes you and him so good together.” The tears started streaming down Sylvie’s face with Boden’s words, and he wrapped an arm around her.

“He’ll be fine, and annoying you at home in the next few weeks. We’ve got faith, Brett.” Boden squeezed her tightly before standing. “I better let someone else up to see he’s breathing.”

Sylvie sat there in silence, until she felt a squeeze around her hand. She looked up and saw her husband smiling at her, his crooked smile uneven through his meds.

“You’re awake. I haven’t been so happy to see you awake in a long time,” Sylvie said, her grin matching Matt’s.

“Glad I’m here.” Matt swallowed, fixing her with hazy eyes. “Did you know that when you’re coming out of surgery, you can hear what people are saying before you open your eyes?” Sylvie grinned even wider, looking at her husband.

“You heard what I said?”

“I did, Mrs and Baby Casey. I did.”


End file.
